


Bedtime!

by Voltronix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, friends - Freeform, sleep on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltronix/pseuds/Voltronix
Summary: Keith isn't feeling so great today, but Shiro helps change that.





	

Keith is the first of the paladins to stand up and put his plate away. Dinner was disgusting Altean green slime, like usual. It’s food, but it really isn’t. It’s more like nutrient sludge. As Keith makes his way to the door, he is hit with an unfamiliar feeling-- a longing to be back on Earth, in his old room at the Orphanage. Homesickness. Despite a full meal, his stomach still feels empty, like a part of it is missing. Keith feels weak. He wants a hug. 

“Hey, Keith. I’m gonna see what the Alteans got for TV. You in?” said a voice behind Keith, spooking him. 

Keith turns to locate the owner of the voice. It was Shiro. 

 

“Sure,” he replies, trying to sound strong-- praying he’s not blushing.

 

“Alright. Follow me,” Shiro says brushing past Keith, definitely causing Keith to blush. 

 

When they get to the room, Keith follows Shiro over to the couch and takes a seat to near him. Keith hadn’t been to this room before, but it’s cozy and the couch is really comfy. 

 

Shiro grabs the remote off the coffee table, then leans back and puts his feet up.

 

“Ahhh, there’s nothin’ like relaxing to some TV after a long day,” Shiro says, turning the TV on and trying to make eye contact with Keith. 

 

“Yeah seriously,” Keith answers while putting his feet on the coffee table too. He only meets Shiro’s glance for a split second before looking back to the TV.

 

“I wonder what Alteans watch” Shiro says and lets out a gentle laugh. He scrolls through a dozen channels, then stays on a reality singing show, Altean Idol, for a second before continuing to scroll. He eventually finds a movie and stays on the channel. The movie seems to be an epic about a group of noble knights on a mission of high importance. After a moment Keith is glued to the TV, so Shiro puts the remote down.

 

The knights have been outnumbered for quite some time, but never outfought or outwitted. The diversity of the knight’s skills is what keeps them alive. While one knight uses his great axe to break down the gates of an enemy castle, two others guard his back with their swords, another picks enemies off the rampart with his bow. The knights are brothers forged from battle.

 

After about an hour Keith can feel his eyelids growing heavy. It hasn’t been the longest day ever, but sleep still invites him into a sweet mist in between awake and asleep. Within a minute, Keith puts his feet up on the couch, leans over, and closes his eyes as he’s drawn into blissful sleep. His head finds the perfect spot for the night as he takes a deep breath in and lets it out.

 

Shiro’s face is beet red with Keith’s head on his shoulder. It feels like all of Keith’s weight on is on Shiro’s shoulder. And after a moment, Shiro rests his head on Keith’s. He closes his eyes and drifts off into sleep, joining Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I like Klance better than Sheith because it's more young lovey, but the mixes of ages in Sheith is kinda cute


End file.
